


第三朵杜鹃

by Jayne14



Category: JENO - Fandom, NCT (Band), 李帝努 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 诺你
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayne14/pseuds/Jayne14
Summary: 黑道卧底✖️打黑组警察
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Original Female Character(s), 条你 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	第三朵杜鹃

“老三，你是我们最优秀的接头人，这回上头派你去当内应。”

戴着棒球帽的女人站在灯下，看不清脸上的五官，女人手上把玩着匕首，手腕上纹着一条黑蛇：“我这回去哪个部门？缉毒组？”

“缉毒组不是咱的活，上头派你去打黑组，你的目标是打黑组组长李帝努，争取他的信任，为我们以后行动做内应。”

女人盯着照片上笑眼弯弯的漂亮男孩，把刀利落地别再大腿上。

——————————

“等一下！等一下！先别按！”甄澈小跑着钻进电梯里，手忙脚乱的把工作牌别到衣服上，理一理乱糟糟的头发，讪讪地跟旁边穿着制服的挺拔男人点了点头。

“第一次在分局见你啊，你是哪个组的？”李帝努看着甄澈的糗样又露出了笑眼。

“我是打黑组的，今天第一天上班，有点紧张。”

“不用紧张，打黑组的气氛蛮好的，不会欺负新人的。”

“是吗？打黑组的组长据说长得很帅哎。”

李帝努的脸眼可见的变红了：“有吗？谁传出去的闲话？”

呦这个男生还是个纯情大男孩啊。

“乱听的哈哈哈哈。”

电梯在四楼停下，李帝努走出电梯：“我就是打黑组的组长李帝努，我带你过去吧。”

————————

打黑组的日子蛮好混的，天天坐在电脑桌前面敲敲键盘，和隔壁桌的同事扯扯皮，日子一过居然就过了三个月，甄澈坐在办公桌前边吃薯片边发呆得想。

后背突然被拍了一下，甄澈迅速反应过来把想扭后面人胳膊的想法压下来，装作吓一跳地回过身：“李帝努！吓死人不偿命是吧！”

李帝努笑弯了腰：“你也太不经逗了，哈哈哈哈晚上隔壁缉毒组要和咱们团建，叫你。”

这个李帝努还以为是人高马大 潘郎之貌 话少冷艳的警局的一朵高岭之花，没想到人是挺高大的、长得也是挺好看的，怎么就是话多又欠儿的人呢？

在甄澈心里的形象瞬间从大狼狗变成摇尾巴的小奶狗，而且最近这个小奶狗摇尾巴的频率越来越快，是件好事。

“晚上几点？去吃啥？”

“烤肉！下班就去，你几点写完案件总结，我等你，和你一起去。”

还没等甄澈回答，旁边的男同事听到一蹬，连人带办公椅滑到了甄澈和李帝努旁边，面带戏谑地说：“头儿，太偏心了吧！怎么不说等等我？”

李帝努雪白的小脸一红到底逮住男同事按到桌子上一顿毒打：“叫你瞎说！”

害，这孩子真以为我看不出来他意思吗？……

————————

烤肉店里被几十号条子包园了，桌子被拉着拼拼凑凑放到了一起，李帝努陪着甄澈做到了边边角角，可没想到都躲到了边边角角还是没能躲过挑事儿的八卦同事。

“我们李组长真是个护花使者，戴着我们甄澈坐那么远干嘛啊！我们又不会吃了她！”

李帝努护着甄澈：“别别别，人家一小姑娘别拿她开玩笑，我喝不就完了。”紧接着就一杯又一杯地喝酒，给他的给甄澈的都照单全收。

甄澈坐在离李帝努30cm的地方，在传播学中这是比正常社交距离一米要少的亲密社交距离，在这个角度上甄澈能看到李帝努高挺的鼻梁，乌黑浓密的头发，小狗一样亮亮的眼睛，耳边的鬓角，喝得发红的耳朵，发际线柔光照射出现的细小绒毛，这是个一眼望去就知道是个干净阳光的男孩子，甄澈闻着李帝努身上散发出来的洗衣液的香味，现在还沾有一点儿酒气———

李帝努醉了。

甄澈看着意识一点点丧失的李帝努，用手轻轻拍了拍李帝努的脸得到了分辨不出的几句呓语，叹了口气把李帝努捞在自己这边，李帝努好像感到了甄澈的存在，把脑袋靠在了甄澈的肩上。

“各位，李帝努醉了，我先送他回去，你们吃好喝好。”

“这就走了？都没喝一杯！不喝不给走哦！”

甄澈端起面前的二两白酒直接绉进了喉咙里，然后把酒杯扣到桌子上面对着一桌子差异的人面不改色地说：“喝完了可以走了吧。”

——————————

甄澈面无表情地开着车在城市高速路上行驶，车穿过隧道，隧道上的缝隙透下来的路灯的光在甄澈的脸上晃着，像1920年的电影胶片。

李帝努安静地坐在副驾驶上，眼睛紧闭，甄澈通过车镜看到李帝努睡熟的脸，打开了耳朵上的蓝牙耳机。

“怎么样，得到李帝努的信任了吗？”

“嗯”

“下周的行动安全吗？”

“暂时。”

“行，李帝努那小子喜欢你吧，你可别爱上他，对组织不利。”

“我知道了，废话这么多。”

甄霓取下蓝牙耳机看了一眼熟睡的李帝努，打方向盘下了高速路。

———————————

不知道开了多久，李帝努开始幽幽转醒，非要在花店下车。

本来男人就是小孩子，喝醉了酒的男人更是孩子气，让甄澈哭笑不得：“都10点了，哪有花店开门了？”

“谁说没有，那就有一家！”

甄澈顺着李帝努手指的方向看去，还真有一家小花店在道对面开着，甄澈只好掉过头把车开过去。

车还没完全停下，李帝努就迈着他那双大长腿下车了。

“你干嘛去！你路都走不明白！”甄澈连忙喊住李帝努。

“我就一小会儿，你待在这里别出来哦。”说完李帝努朝着甄澈笑了一下转过头磕磕绊绊地往花店走去。

甄澈哭笑不得地坐在车上等着，过了一会儿看到李帝努从花店走出来，手背在后面藏着什么。

李帝努打开车门，眼睛亮亮地看着甄澈，一副拿了奖状的孩子求表扬的样子从背后掏出来一束包的精致的杜鹃花。

“哝！给你！”

甄澈只好接过了花：“嗯嗯嗯！帝努最好了，快上车吧！外边冷。”

李帝努傻笑着低头坐上了副驾驶，却怎么也扣不上安全带。

甄澈无奈地叹了口气解开自己的安全带转过头微微站起身子撑着到李帝努面前拿起副驾驶的安全带，李帝努鼻尖的呼吸准确地打到甄澈的脖子上。

李帝努迷离着双眼，只看到好像是个像甄澈的人在自己面前，细长白皙的脖颈离自己很近很近，仔细能闻到dior真我的味道，好想吻上去。

“甄澈…甄澈…我喜欢你…你喜不喜欢我呢？”

开着车甄澈突然听到李帝努出声了，心里一紧，转头去看，结果发现原来只是李帝努在说梦话。

心里有点烦躁，从SUV的暗格里拿出了一盒烟，单手拿出一根叼在嘴里点着，打开车窗把烟圈吐到窗外，午夜冰冷的风把刚探出车窗的烟雾瞬间打散顺便撩起了甄澈的头发。

———————————

自从那天晚上开始李帝努就和甄澈有点别扭，也不是甄澈想别扭，是李帝努觉得有点丢脸，不敢和甄澈说话，甄澈也不好硬拉着人家和自己谈笑嬉戏，算了，我去找他吧。

“李帝努！你怎么回事！我招你惹你了！”甄澈一巴掌推开李帝努办公室的门冲着里面喊。

没想到屋里除了一脸惊讶的李帝努还有个秃了顶的长官。

“对不起，你们继续。”甄澈小心翼翼地把门带上。

有事，绝对有事，这个长官甄澈看过照片，省级干部，绝对有什么事要发生，甄澈心里隐隐有些不安。

过了好一会儿，那个秃顶干部从李帝努办公室出来了，李帝努送长官出去的时候顺便看了甄澈一眼。

再回来直接拉着甄澈去了茶水间：“怎么了？我惹你不高兴了？”

“哪敢啊，我惹你不高兴了吧，不理人的可是你啊。”

“我……我……那个……”李帝努手足无措地站在甄澈对面不知道该说些什么。

“行了，有什么好尴尬的，你都不给我回答的机会。”

“啊？那你也…”李帝努马上抬起头盯着甄澈。

“我干嘛现在告诉你啊！你可是一周没和我说话。不过你要是告诉我刚才那个领导和你说什么了我就告诉你。”

“就是个晚上的行动，没什么特别的。”李帝努眼里闪了一下还是没告诉甄澈发生了什么事。

但是即使李帝努没告诉，甄澈也猜到了，晚上组织的行动暴露了，这次军火交易很有可能有无数警察包围。两个人各怀心事地打了两句哈哈便走出了茶水间，走了两步李帝努突然好像想起什么似的停下脚步，回过头和甄澈说：“少抽点烟，对身体不好。”

甄澈脚下一顿，那天晚上他没睡着？

———————————

晚上港口的集装箱旁，一个全身黑衣戴着口罩戴着棒球帽的人在各个集装箱中间穿梭，最终进了一个偏僻的仓库，却没发现后面是始终有个人跟着她。

“快走，行动应该是暴露了，人应该在往这边赶。”戴着棒球帽的人摘下口罩原来是甄澈。听到消息的组织里的人立刻乱成一团，打电话的打电话，收拾东西的收拾东西准备逃离。

“别动！举起手来！”一声猝不及防地大喊从甄澈身后传来，甄澈听着这视线的声音僵硬地转过头，李帝努就举着枪站在那里。

李帝努看到转过身的甄澈的脸表情瞬间从疑惑变成了被背叛的愤怒：“真的是你！为什么？”

“没有为什么，我一直都是组织的人。”

李帝努拿起手里的传呼机：“CT20号集装箱后面的仓库发现交易现场，二队四队赶快过来。”

甄澈冲着李帝努笑了一下：“你早就知道吧，所以你才会跟着我来。”

“你…”李帝努刚要说出的话被甄澈打断咽了回去。

“那天晚上你没睡吧，我说的话你都听到了吧，你这周没和我说话是在纠结吧？”

“你爱上了我，但我是个坏人，你不知道怎么办吧？”甄澈一点点向李帝努逼近，甚至离枪口只有10cm的距离。

“你别离我太近，枪可是不长眼睛的。”李帝努微微地退了两步。

“你不会的，你要是想开枪早开了，是吧？！”话毕甄澈用力打下李帝努的胳膊，李帝努手里的枪瞬间落地被甄澈捡了起来，对准李帝努。

李帝努没有说话，依旧监毅地挺着腰板看着甄澈。

门口的声音越来越清晰越来越近，警察大部队马上就要到了，甄澈手轻轻扣动扳机，咔嗒—“你看，你连子弹都没上膛，李帝努，你输了。”

—“嘭”

甄澈的枪口还发烫，是刚开过枪的征兆，李帝努胸前一片盛开的红杜鹃花，鲜艳地有点扎眼睛，晃得甄澈不太敢看。

李帝努低头看着胸前涌出的鲜血，意识慢慢地边模糊，倒在了坚硬冰冷的水泥地上，看向正在看着手里的枪发呆的甄澈嘴巴动了动。

终于甄澈看过来了，但是为什么我的头越来越沉，我要说出来的话为什么发不出声音，这水泥地为什么这么冷？我的血为什么这么热？

————————

“昨晚20:30分在我市走私军火的一伙武装黑恶势力被抓获，仍有人在逃，请大家保持警惕，很不幸的是，我市公安**分局打黑组组长李帝努被武装势力袭击牺牲，让我们为李帝努警察报以崇高的敬意……”

——————————

甄澈的脚搭在桥的栏杆上，脚下是深蓝的海水，这是逃亡的第四天，突然不想逃了，逃了一辈子，就到这里吧，累了。

甄澈张开双臂纵身一跃，脸上带着笑。

“水好冷好冷，好像我小时候的家，那个经常打我的爸，懦弱的妈，后来我妈受不了逃走了，我只能每天缩成一团躲在墙角祈求爸爸的拳头少落一点在我身上，在那个墙角被我洗白的衣服磨的发黑的时候，我爸的债主闯进了我家，我爸被砍掉了两根手指，然后把我卖给了组织抵债。我从小学过很多东西，学过怎么用刀，学过怎么开枪，怎么得到有条件的回应，可我从来没有学过什么是爱。我以为我不需要那种情感，原来只是因为我不爱别人也没人爱我。

然后我看见了李帝努，他的阳光映射出了我心底的黑暗，越和他在一起，他越干净的刺眼，我渴望接近他也渴望摧毁他，这种复杂的感觉我第一次体会到，我不知道这是什么，我也没有去细究。当我看到他醉醺醺拿着买来的杜鹃花时；当我看到他为我挡酒的时候；当我看到他倒在地上嘴里用力说出那句话的时候，我才明白，原来他说的—我爱你，也是我的心。可那时他已经混身冰冷的倒在了我亲手为他绘制的画上了。

我没爱过，我不知道怎么回应这份爱，也不知道怎么去爱他，那我也选择和他一样的视角去看这个世界吧……”

————————————

“今早渔船在东岸打捞上一具浮尸，性别女，手腕上纹有一条黑蛇，有知情人尽快与警方联络……”

———————

墓园中那颗百年老树的树荫下是个新来的住户。

他的照片笑的很开心，眼睛亮亮的，笑起来像半个月牙。

墓碑前是朵不新鲜的杜鹃花

杜鹃花花语

“爱的喜悦，永远属于你。”


End file.
